


In Your Hands

by suzukaze (harimenui)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Maids, Multi, Phone Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, kind of phone sex? you'll see, light yandere yoosung hints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/suzukaze
Summary: A present from Seven should never be trusted.





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! i love MM and i've had this fic idea for a LONG time. i apologize if anyone is too OOC, i haven't had the chance to replay MM since last year!
> 
> please enjoy, and stay tuned for part 2 if you enjoyed this part~

It was a great day. You finally had a day off work, and Yoosung was done with homework for the day. It wasn’t often that you got to spend time with him lately. Spending time with Seven was even more rare. Still, you appreciated the time greatly that you got to spend with your boyfriends. Today, you were making a trip to Yoosung’s dorm.

Yoosung quickly came to get you once you arrived at his building, more fidgety than usual. He could barely make eye contact with you after greeting you with a hug and kiss. He even dropped his keys while trying to unlock the door to his dorm. You spotted a package on the bed as you walked in, wrapped in a neat black bow. A present?

“What’s this, Yoosung?” You said, pointing at the present. Yoosung stammered for a moment.

“It’s uh… a gift…” He said, going to retrieve it off the bed. He didn’t hand it to you immediately. What was in this thing?

Yoosung fiddled with the package, still unable to make eye contact with you.

“Seven said… you have to wear this.” He finally choked out, shoving the package into your hands.

“Have to?” You said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, he said if I can’t get you to wear it, I get punished.” Yoosung still wouldn’t look at you. What was in this damned package? Of course, Seven knew he could get you to do anything he wanted by “threating” Yoosung.

“Fine, fine. Anything for you.” You said, putting your hand under Yoosung’s chin and tilting it towards you. You placed a kiss on his chin before looking back at the package in your hands. It was light, despite the fancy packaging. You carefully unwrapped it, pulling out a lacy black and white costume. You sighed loudly. Of course Seven would do this. You pulled out a note from under the costume with Seven’s handwriting. ( _Send me a pic when you get this, my sexy maid~)_ You looked up to find Yoosung staring at you in anticipation.

“Personally, I think _you_ would look cuter in this.” You said, winking at Yoosung. “But Seven wants what he wants.”

Yoosung flushed at your compliment and looked like he was about to say something before you began undressing in front of him. Yoosung’s shyness and complimentary nature made him fun to be with. His shy nature, however put on it was in the bedroom, made him fun to play with. Unlike Seven, you preferred to gently tease him.

The outfit fit you nicely, accentuating your curves. It was rather short, stopping up much further than anything you would normally wear out. Yoosung came up behind you, arms wrapping around you.

“You look wonderful, honey!” He said, placing a kiss on your neck. “But. Um. Seven said we have to send him a picture now?”

“Weirdo.” You said, shaking your head. You pulled your phone out, holding it towards Yoosung. “Mind taking it for me?”

“Ah, of course!” Yoosung replied, taking your phone. Yoosung quickly snapped a few pictures before handing your phone back. You sent them off to Seven, who almost immediately replied. Yoosung peered over your shoulder to look at the messages.

707: _You look better than I do in that thing!~_

707: _I want you to clean Yoosung’s dorm_

707: _And I’m not joking!!_

“Ugh, that Seven.” You shook your head but couldn’t help but be amused. His weirdness was what made you love him. Yoosung’s dorm room wasn’t that dirty, but it certainly wasn’t your responsibility to clean it. You wondered for a moment if Yoosung was in on it, but Seven’s response seemed to surprise him too.

“Um, I mean… It’s up to you. M-maybe you could scrub the floor?” Yoosung said, seeming unsure of himself.

“Is that a Yoosung suggestion or a Seven suggestion?” You replied, putting your hands on your hips. You weren’t meant to be a docile maid. Yoosung flushed.

“Ah, Seven sent it to me just now. You could just do what you want?” Yoosung said sheepishly. You noticed he was acting particularly shy today. You wondered what Seven had told him his punishment would be. It would be easy enough to get Yoosung going though, which was exactly your plan. You smiled at him. You had a plan.

“Yoosung, honey, could you get me a drink first from down the hall? Please?” You said, doing your best fake pout.

“Of course! I’ll be right back.” Yoosung said, springing off the bed. Perfect. You quickly slipped your panties and bra off, shoving them inside one of Yoosung’s dressers. You still had a couple minutes before he returned since the vending machine down the hall was always slow. What could make this even better? Your eyes wondered until you saw your makeup bag. You dug through it to find your favorite red lipstick and applied it, taking one final look at yourself in the mirror before Yoosung returned. You used to feel bad about yourself, but constantly being showered with compliments by Yoosung and Seven (and to be honest, all the RFA) really boosted your self-esteem. You felt amazing.

A moment later Yoosung returned, your favorite drink in his hand. You gave him a curtsy as he came in, noticing him blush again when he saw your lipstick.

“Oh wow, you look incredible…” He said, eyes slowly moving up and down your body. “Um, did you still want this?”

“Thank you, Yoosung. And nah, just put in the fridge for now.” You said.

He nodded at your words and quickly put it away. Before you could start, you heard a familiar ringtone come from your phone – a facetime request from Seven. You answered and were greeted by his smug face.

“Hello beautiful~” Seven said, blowing a kiss at you. “Now that’s what I call a maid.”

“Whatever you say, Seven.” You said, rolling your eyes.

“Hey now, that’s not how to treat your master. Aren’t you going to behave?” Seven replied. Ah, so he wanted to play _that_ game today. Things weren’t strictly defined in the bedroom for you three, but you and Yoosung tend to lean to the submissive side of things. Seven was a switch, but he often found fun in teasing you and punishing Yoosung.

“Yes, sir~” You replied in a singsong voice, mocking the one he had used earlier.

“Is Yoosung dead?” Seven said, noticing he hadn’t said anything. Yoosung quickly popped up behind you, grinning widely. “Ah, that answers that. Now then, down to business!”

“Yoosung,” Seven said, pausing for dramatic effect. “Since you succeeded in your mission, you get a present today.”

“A present?” Yoosung replied. Seven grinned ( _oh no_ ), although it looked more akin to fit on the Cheshire Cat.

“Today, darling Yoosung, you get to be the master. Amazing!” Seven said, apparently amused with himself. You heard Yoosung sputter behind you, unable to get any actual words out. The thought of Yoosung being in charge excited you. It wasn’t a side of him you got to see very often.

“Startinggggg… now. Have fun!” Seven said. You watched him lean back in his chair, smug look still on his face. “Oh, and don’t forget your safe word!”

“Ah, of course not!” Yoosung said quickly. “How about our usual, LOLOL?”

You nodded at him, chuckling a little. You still found his choice of safe word funny, but it worked. You felt excited as you waited for Yoosung’s instruction, a familiar heat building in your stomach.

Yoosung seemed hesitant still, his hands nervously fiddling. Maybe he just needed a little push from you.

“What would you like me to clean, master?” You said, picking up the prop feather duster that had come with the outfit.

“Let’s start… let’s start with the desk. Mind the computer.” Yoosung said. His voice wavered a bit, but he sounded more confident.

“Of course, master! Anything for you.” You replied. You heard Seven clapping from your phone. You rolled your eyes, though you weren’t sure if he could see. Excitement washed over you as you started to clean, hoping that your lack of panties might push Yoosung over the edge. He was still quiet behind you as you lightly dusted his desk, making an effort to bend over ever so slightly.

Nothing yet. You turned to face Yoosung, who was staring at you intently.

“Hm, something wrong, Yoosung?” You said, taking a step towards your phone. It might be time to employ Seven again.

“Ah, nothing! I’m just not sure I’m good at this.” Yoosung replied, pushing his hand through his hair. He looked troubled.

“Aw, honey.” You said, giving him a sympathetic look. “Just try for a little bit longer, okay? Here, how about you sit down, and I’ll get you a drink.”

Yoosung nodded in response, quickly taking a seat at his computer chair. Time to put Seven into action again. He had been surprisingly quiet as he watched.

You took a step towards the fridge, your back now to your phone. You took your time bending over to get a drink, slowly flipping your dress over your ass and exposing yourself to Seven. You were surprised Yoosung hadn’t caught on to the fact that you were wearing no panties, but Seven certainly did. You winked at Seven through the camera as you stood back up, drink in hand.

“Ohoho~ What’s this? A twist?” Seven said, loud enough to get Yoosung’s attention.

“What are you talking about, Seven?” Yoosung asked.

“Hm, why don’t you ask your sweet maid to bend over for you?” Seven replied. You saw him lean back in his chair, hands behind his head. You noticed even he looked a little flushed. He must have been practicing some serious self-restraint.

“Um, please bend over.” Yoosung said, sounding unsure again. A loud boo came out of the phone and you saw Yoosung’s face fall.

“Seven!” You hissed, flipping off your phone. “Be nice.”

“Ooh, she’s out of control, Yoosung. Let me help you out.” Seven cracked his knuckles and gave you that grin again. “Bend over for him, now.”

You complied with Seven, hoping it would motivate Yoosung. You bent over slowly, your dress flipping over your ass and exposing you to Yoosung. You heard a gasp from behind you and a snicker from your phone.

“Aww, look at our maid Yoosung. She’s not very professional, huh?” Seven said. You saw one of his hands dip below his waist, although the rest of him was cut off at this angle. “Now what do you think we should do to her?”

 Yoosung was quiet for a moment before he decided. You picked up your phone before walking over, hoping to adjust it to give Seven a better view.

“On my lap, now.” His voice had a dark edge to it that was usually missing. Seven whistled loudly at Yoosung’s reaction. Yoosung curled his fingers at you, beckoning you to sit on his lap. You made your way over, putting Yoosung’s drink down on his desk and finding a place to set your phone down. You were about to sit before you felt Yoosung’s hands grip your hips, fingers digging into them.

“Across me.” He stated. You felt a shiver run through your spine as you laid across Yoosung’s lap. You could feel the bulge growing in his pants already. You swallowed, saliva thick in your throat. Yoosung began to run his fingers up your thighs, so lightly that it tickled. You suppressed a giggle as his hands caressed your thighs.

“Hm, you think this is funny?” Yoosung said. He must have felt you shuddering on top of him. His fingers worked their way up to your ass, caressing it as well before he gave it a rough squeeze. “What a naughty maid you are, wearing something like this…”

Yoosung’s hands squeezed your ass again, followed by an experimental slap. Yoosung had never tried spanking you, but Seven had certainly showed you two the ropes. You and Yoosung were usually on the receiving end. You wiggled in his lap, trying to egg him on. Before you could speak Yoosung’s hand came down on your left cheek, much harder than before, a loud slap filling the room.

You heard Seven whistle again from your phone. You tilted your head to look, Seven’s flushed face filling the screen. You wished you could see the rest of him right now. Yoosung’s hand rubbed your left cheek, admiring the handprint he had left.

“Hey, Seven, how many do you think we should give her?” Yoosung said, hand still rubbing your ass. You could already guess what he was going to say.

“Why would I say anything but seven?” He replied. You tilted your head up again to look at your phone, watching as Seven adjusted the view. You could finally see the rest of him in the frame, his shirt pulled up on his chest and his pants already unbuckled. He was palming himself through his boxers.

You heard Yoosung inhale sharply above you, his bulge twitching underneath you. His hand came down on your right cheek this time, the loud slap filling the room again. You felt a familiar warmth in your stomach, coiling and twisting as you continued to grow wet. You felt like you were dripping now, and you wanted nothing more than for Yoosung to fill you up. But you’d have to be patient this time.

Yoosung traced his fingers along your inner thighs, dangerously close to feeling how wet you were. You squirmed on top of him, a small moan leaving your throat.

“Oh?” Yoosung said, fingers finally working their way to your wet heat and sliding against them, parting your lips. You moaned again, wishing desperately for him to push a finger in. He ran his finger up your folds again, dragging it slowly. “Such a naughty girl!”

“Yoosung, please…” You whined, pressing yourself against him. He immediately withdrew his fingers and you groaned.

“Who’s in charge here?” Yoosung said, hand making contact with your ass for another slap. That made three.

“Wow, Yoosung, are you sure you haven’t been hiding something from us?” You heard Seven say. Yoosung gave you another spank in response and you squealed, the pain from the last fresh still strong.

“Are you okay?” Yoosung said quietly, his hand moving to gently tilt your chin up.

“I’m good.” You replied firmly, pressing yourself against his bulge. Yoosung took that as confirmation, his hand quickly moving back to your ass and spanking you again. You felt his free hand thread its way through your hair, gently pulling your head back. His other hand roamed your ass, dipping between your thighs again.

“Oh god, I can’t wait anymore.” Yoosung said, voice husky. His fingers moved to your wet heat, rubbing the outer folds again before slowly inserting one of his fingers in you. You cried out in pleasure as his finger easily slid in, followed by a second finger. Yoosung pushed his fingers in and out slowly, teasing you.

“Y-yoosung, please.” You said softly. “I need more.”

“Since you asked so nicely, my naughty maid.” Yoosung took his fingers out and you whined, but he gently moved you off his lap and pushed you onto the bed.

“Hey, hey, don’t forget about me!” Seven said. “I’m gonna tell you what to do now.”

Yoosung nodded in agreement, moving to adjust your phone again so Seven could get a clearer view.

“Aw, our naughty maid! She’s so sexy~” Seven cooed, making you blush. “Touch her, Yoosung.”

“Gladly.” Yoosung replied, moving back to the bed. Yoosung’s face was flushed, his eyes taking in your body. His pushed your dress up again, moving your thighs apart in the process. You core was throbbing now, waiting for any sort of relief. Yoosung pushed two fingers in again, thumb moving to brush your clit. A loud moan left your throat and you arched your back in response.

“I can’t believe how beautiful you are,” Yoosung said, fingers still working you. “you’re perfect.”

You moaned in response. Yoosung was too cute sometimes. And in a situation like this… but you wouldn’t have at any other way. Your hands gripped his bedsheets as he continued to work you a at a slow place.

“Don’t you think it’s time for a treat, Yoosung?” Seven said, his voice husky now. “I want to see you eat our naughty maid out.”

Yoosung groaned in response, more than ready to do what Seven asked. His removed his fingers from you, your hips involuntarily bucking.

“Patience, honey.” Yoosung said, familiar sunshine voice back for a moment. He moved his head towards your thighs, planting chaste kisses on them. You bucked your hips again and he began to deepen his kisses, throwing in a few nips as he worked his way towards your pussy. He stopped for a moment, breath hot on your outer lips. You pressed yourself into him and he moaned, finally moving his tongue in you. Yoosung started slowly, tongue lapping at you as his hand moved under your outfit to grip your hip.

You reached down to wrap your hands on either side of his head, lightly tugging at his hair. Yoosung quickened his pace, his hand moving down to lightly brush your clit. You mewled, your hips bucking again. You feel your stomach lightly coiling, hands tightening their grip in Yoosung’s hair.

Yoosung moved his mouth towards your clit, tongue flicking across it. A loud moan ripped through you. The coil in your stomach grew tighter as Yoosung worked your clit. His fingers moved back inside of you, causing you to cry out again.

“Oh god, Yoosung, please, I’m so close!” You managed to say, voice shaky. Yoosung quickened his pace in response, working you just the way you like it. Your hips were pushing against him now, working with his pace as he finger fucked you. A few more moments and pleasure ripped through you, coming like waves. You clamped your thighs tightly around him, unable to contain your pleasure. Yoosung continued to work you as you orgasmed, his fingers slowing down as you released your thighs from his head.

“You did such a good job, honey.” Yoosung said, placing kisses on both of your thighs. He was always one for praise. Your legs were shaking now, still riding the high from your orgasm. You eyed Yoosung’s body, still clothed, his bulge obvious.

“I think it’s your turn now.” You replied, sitting up. You looked to your phone, only to find the screen empty and the FaceTime call ended. “Uh, did we… hang up on Seven?”

Yoosung looked confused, turning to look as well. “No?”

A moment later a rapid knock came from the door. Seven suddenly burst through the door, not even waiting for Yoosung to answer. His face was flushed, phone hanging loosely from his hand.

“Hey, you should really lock that.” Seven said, before turning his attention towards you. “My naughty maid, I couldn’t leave you just to Yoosung!”

“Hey, how did you get up here anyways? And how fast did you drive?!” Yoosung said. You looked between both of them, not caring about the logistics at the moment. All you wanted was them.

“That’s a secret. For now, we have business to attend to.” Seven replied, eyeing you. He locked the door behind him and walked towards the bed, surveying the mess Yoosung had made of you.

“I think our maid has some spankings left, right?” Seven said, a smirk growing over his face. “Help me out, Yoosung.”


End file.
